


A Man on a Tractor.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble inspired by Tractor Angel and A Man on a Tractor by Rodney Atkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man on a Tractor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayprawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprawn/gifts).



He’d hauled ass across half the country just to get to a hospital to get to this Winchester guy. It hadn’t been an easy journey; all he could keep thinking about was the field that needed ploughing. He’d never left a job half done, even when that had meant working into the dark that time the gear box blew. Tired and confused he’d joined others he almost recognized and beat seven shades of snot out of that poor Winchester boy and that was just plain wrong, since any fool could see that boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He fought back. He wasn’t going to live another man’s life, even if that man was an angel. He was a good man and this was wrong. He wouldn’t let the angel go, but this part of the heavenly host learned a valuable lesson that day; don’t mess with a man on a tractor.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the vessel of Tractor Angel would be a practical, stubborn SOB and I think that angels could do with a dose of humanity like that.


End file.
